


Oorah

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: It's memorial day... and it changes lives





	Oorah

Gibbs stood in front of the bedroom mirror; his face set in determination as he puts the final touches on his uniform. Today was Memorial Day and he would be there to remember those friends.. No brothers that he lost along the way.

 

"Grandpa?" Gabe watched in great fascination. "What memory day?"

 

Gibbs took a deep breath and turned to see his grandsons standing at the end of his bed watching with great wonder as their loving grandfather was transformed into a Marine.

 

"Come here," Gibbs pointed to the bed. The boys clamored up on the bed to listen to their grandpa's explanation. "I was in the Marines that means that I went all over the world to protect people. Sometimes we had to get a whole group of people together to fight a lot of people trying to hurt our country."

 

"The United States of America!" Tad beamed with pride; he was learning about the USA in school.

 

"That's right!" Gibbs praised and gave his boy a high five. "Well, sometimes when we were protecting the United States men in my group got killed."

 

"So they went to heaven like my mom and dad?" Tad questioned.

 

"Yes," Gibbs nodded. "So we gather and have a parade to remember all those people that died because lots of people died to keep everyone safe. I put on my uniform to show that I am proud to be a Marine and I am proud to have helped protect our country. I want to make sure everyone knows that I'm proud of the people that went to heaven protecting the United States."

 

"Can we go to the parade too?" Gabe was already starting for the bedroom door; he had to get ready.

 

"We're all going," Tony said softly as he walked in the bedroom. "Go put on your clothes that I have on your bed while I get the wagon loaded up. Nemo has to stay home so he doesn't get hurt. "

 

"Let's go!" Gabe pulled Tad towards the door, they had to get ready.

 

Walking into the bedroom, they hurried to change clothes and rushed to the bathroom so they could look their best. Tad took great care to fix Gabe's hair for him while Gabe turned around and did the same for Tad. By the time they emerged from the bathroom, the DiNozzo boys were looking so handsome that it made Gibbs want to shed tears of pride.

 

The boys were quiet the whole drive to the parade, there were so many questions their little minds had but neither were willing to break the silence to ask. Gibbs exited the vehicle and was immediately transfixed on the sight before him; the best turn out he had ever seen.

 

Gabe and Tad made their way to stand beside Gibbs while Tony got Shelby and the wagon out of the back of the SUV.

 

"Grandpa," Tad patted his hero's leg. "What happened to that man's legs?"

 

"When we fought the bad people sometimes things exploded and if you were to close your legs were really hurt." Gibbs fumbled a bit as he explained.

 

"They got blewed off?" Gabe's eyes were huge as the reality started to set in.

 

"Yes, baby. Sometimes, they got blown off." Gibbs kissed the top of the boy's heads.

 

"Excuse me, Sir." Tad walked over to the wheelchair bound Marine. "Thank you for protecting my USA."

 

"You are welcome," the young soldier's eyes filled with tears as Tad gently climbed the side of the chair with Gibbs' help to give him a hug.

 

"You are my hero too." Gabe said softly as he opened his arms for his turn to hug.

 

"Thank you," the young Marine saluted both boys before being led off.

 

The boys made their way with Tony along the front of the crowd so they could see the parade as it went by. It wasn't until Gibbs marched by that Tony realized the impact that this day was having on his little boys. Looking down, Tony was left breathless when he saw his two precious boys standing at attention with tear streaked faces as they paid tribute to the day.

 

**Fourteen Years Later**

 

"I can't believe how handsome you look," Tony stood looking at his son in his Marine Corp uniform. "I am so proud of you."

 

"Thank you," Gabe said softly as he fought the tears. "I could not have done this without you."

 

"Be safe," Tony instructed. "You come back to me in one piece and alive; do you understand."

 

Saluting his father, Gabe's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Sir!"

 

Vance and Gibbs stood next in line, their dress uniforms worn with pride for the young man they were there to honor. Standing tall, Gabe waited until both men were before him before he tightened his stance and gave a proud "Oorah!"

 

"Oorah!" Gibbs and Vance shouted back.

 

Shelby wrapped her arms around her big brother, her tears saturating his collar. "I am going to miss you so much."

 

"I'll be home on leave before you know it!" Gabe said softly. "Keep up those good grades; I want to say someday that my sister is the President of the United States."

 

Saluting her brother, Shelby gave him one last hug before making room for their big brother.

 

"Next time I see you will be your graduation from medical school Dr. DiNozzo." Gabe was so proud of his big brother. "I'm proud of you."

 

"Do not come back to me in a body bag little brother," Tad clung to his best friend. "I love you so much. I don't want you to go. Damn it, why'd you have to enlist?"

 

"I've dreamed of doing this since the first time I saw grandpa in uniform. Do you remember that first parade? I've never forgotten that; I think I knew then what I was destined to be. I don't want to be like my biological father; I want to leave my mark on this world just like you are." Gabriel kissed his brother's head and then took time to hug and kiss each member of his family one more time.

 

"Semper Fi!" The group called out as Gabriel saluted them one more time.


End file.
